Yullen Music Meme
by xx-Snow White Sorrow-xx
Summary: A Music meme for the Yullen pairing, I hope that you like it!


**Hello dear readers, I'm back! Please excuse the long absence, I was busy with the school musical as well as some school-related things. So I was bored put of my wits the other day, when lo and behold-my muse gave me the inspiration to try out a music meme.**

**Rules:**

**Put your music play on shuffle.**

**For each song that comes on, write a quick drabble for a pairing you like. You must finish in the time the song takes to finish. Once the song is over, move on to the next one.**

**You cannot skip songs. You must do whatever comes on.**

**Do ten of these.**

**The pairing is Yullen, warnings are- rating fluctuates depending on Kanda's mouth, violence, sexual references, implied male x male, implied character death(s), and other things not intended for minors or the faint of heart. Oh, and slight OOC at points, I acknowledge that. And if it seems that there's a lot, I write fast when inspired. Covers genres from Angst to Humor to Romance, etc.**

**Spoiler alert, those who don't know about the 14th, the Ark, dislike yaoi (male x male pairings) or get easily disturbed, avert ye eyes!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DGM, why in the bloody hell would I be writing fanfics?**

**Also, thanks to the wonderful Atsuma-1 for beta-ing this for me.**

* * *

**1.) Honeythief – Halou**

Kanda watched as the white-haired boy quietly sang, his mismatched fingers dancing across the piano as the beautiful siren song, the lullaby of the 14th, fell from the lips of the angelic boy. He was supposed to be the stronger of the two, but Allen surprised him; the child, for all his flaws, was irrefutably _perfect_, burdened as he was with the horrors of war and the sorrows of the tired, twisted world.

This world was cruel, trying to break Allen's will and his heart, and Kanda wished that he could do something to make Allen smile for real, to take away what threatened the boy, but he knew that Allen would only be confused by the gesture. Kanda was silent, as Allen took his hands from the keys and bowed his head, his snowy locks framing his face as crystalline tears streaked down his cheeks, the boy not realizing that he was being observed. Kanda sighed, and Allen gasped, whirling to face him as the silver eyes widened, disbelieving.

"Someone like you shouldn't be crying, Moyashi." Kanda said, noting that Allen was staring at him in disbelief, still upset and confused.

"I-I...what are you doing here?" Allen gasped, edging away from the piano. Kanda looked away for a moment, then raised his head again, looking the smaller boy in the eye, stepping forward, and lifting his hand to wipe away Allen's tears himself. The boy's eyes widened, still rimmed with tears and glistening in the light of the piano room. He then awkwardly wrapped his arms around Allen, feeling the younger teen stiffen in shock.

"You're perfect just the way you are."

* * *

**2.) Whisper– Evanescence**

Allen sat up screaming as he shuddered, gripping his head as waves of pain rushed through him. At his side, he could feel a presence that hovered just beyond his vision. A warm hand landed on his shoulder, gripping firmly.

"Moyashi? What's wrong?" Kanda asked, watching the white-haired boy carefully. Allen didn't respond, curling further into himself. He felt as though he were going mad, seeing the scenes of death invading his vision as the dark closed in, leaving him alone as everyone disappeared. Allen fell backwards, but Kanda caught him and carefully held him, stroking his hair to calm down the hyperventilating boy.

"Shh, calm down, I'm right here. It's all over now." Kanda softly murmured into his ear, running a thumb across Allen's cheek to catch the tears trickling from the younger boy's silver eyes. Allen panted, shuddering as he could feel the 14th brushing against his consciousness, the dark whispers tugging at him like chains wrapped around his body.

Allen willed away the pain, shoving at the dark, fighting the urge to scream, to flee and hide from this fear that was immobilizing him. He knew that if the dark reached him, there would be much more to come.

'Stop already!' he cried internally, as more scenes of death and destruction ravaged his mind, remnants of the nightmare that threatened to drag him back under. The single candle set at his bedside flickered in his vision. "No, don't-" he shrieked, as Kanda reached to put out the lone candle, turning away from him in the action. "Please...don't turn away...don't turn out the light!" Kanda stared at him, then sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.

"Fine, I won't. Just stop panicking, I'm not going anywhere, Moyashi. Since when were you so afraid of the dark?" Kanda asked, raising an eyebrow. Allen frowned weakly.

"Its not that...just...don't leave me in the dark." Allen replied in a hoarse tone as Kanda lay down beside him, fixing the blankets. The pain began to abate, but the paralyzing fear was still there, lurking beneath the surface.

'Don't close your eyes...' a voice spoke from the depths of his mind, warning him that if he fell asleep again, the Noah might stir again.

* * *

**3.) Hide – Red**

Allen touched his bloody forehead, nearly blinded by the red tears trailing from his forming stigmata. He was haunted by the laughter of the 14th, caught in place as the Noah memory tore at his very being. Even so, he ignored the pain, dragging himself away.

He knew that he was being erased, bit by bit; but even if his memories faded and he ceased to exist, he refused to stay here, to let the Noah win without a fight. Even if he had to leave behind the one he loved.

If Kanda and the others would be safe, then he would run as far as he could, hide away to prevent himself from hurting those he cared for. He collapsed to the ground, his vision starting to go black.

"Damn...Is this the end? I..I can't die here..." he whispered, closing his eyes.

"_Give up. You can't escape me, you know. And your precious lover...he'll still look for you. Hopeless._" the 14th spoke from inside his mind, the Noah's voice dark and seductive, urging him to sleep, to let go of control and leave the Noah his body. Allen gritted his teeth as his silver eyes flashed gold before returning to normal.

"For you, Kanda..I will throw away my heart, if it keeps my friends safe. I love you enough that I know that I need to do this...I don't need you to forgive me, because you understand. Even if I disappear, I can take him with me when the time comes." he said, looking up into the sky. Snow had begun to fall, the white flakes blanketing him slowly. His silver eyes fluttered as his skin began to darken into gray.

"_You aren't strong enough to do that, brat. You love him that much? You're weak in the end, just like any other human._" the 14th hissed. Allen laughed dully as his skin returned to porcelain white once more, his ivory locks now blending with the snow as his silver eyes dripped tears, his mouth twisting into a bitter smile.

"Sorry, Kanda...I love you..." he whispered, as his heart ached for the one he loved.

* * *

**4.) Comatose – Skillet**

Allen fell down, barely registering Kanda and Johnny's cries as his world went dark. He couldn't move, but he felt someone move him, he could hear the sounds of a battle raging nearby. After a while, he was redressed, laid down onto a soft bed. He wanted to open his eyes, but he felt as though he was being sucked down into a pool of quicksand, the more he struggled, the further he was from the surface.

'I don't want to live, if living means being a prisoner here! I hate this, being without you, I shouldn't have ever doubted you, Kanda...I need you by my side.' he thought, as he was being encased by the dream memories of the 14th, the song echoing within the darkness. The nightmare realm formed around him, yet instead of Lenalee's reflection within the lake, he saw Kanda, the samurai standing atop the ruins with his back to him.

'Kanda, I need you! I have to wake up, I...' he thought, cutting himself off when the pains began again. The 14th's memories were holding him back, keeping him in this forced sleep. Suddenly, he felt a warm, familiar hand lightly brush his cheek, the light caress giving him newfound hope.

'I just want to wake up by your side...I won't lose you again!' he shouted as the lake rippled. The 14th's aura swirled angrily as the nightmare realm began to break apart and fade. Allen felt as though he was rising from the depths of the ocean, fighting and clawing his way to the surface. Finally, the darkness was gone in a burst of light, and relief flooded him as Kanda's stoic face came into view.

"Waking up to you...so this is real, then." Allen said, his eyes weary, but joyful. Kanda lowered his head, silent, before raising it once more, cobalt eyes locking with silver.

"Don't ever do something like that again, you crazy brat." Kanda said, and Allen smiled, the first real smile in months.

"Well, I'll do my best not to, BaKanda." he replied. Kanda hmphed in reply, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair, his warm, calloused hand gently closing around Allen's smaller, softer one.

* * *

**5.) All I Need – Within Temptation**

Allen's breath caught in his throat as he held back tears. For once, these tears were not those of pain and sorrow, instead, for the first time in his life, his tears were of joy. The feeling of knowing that someone was willing to try to know him, to reach out. After all the years, he had made friends, and a makeshift family, but this...this was different. He was ecstatic, but at the same time, despite himself, he was absolutely terrified.

Someone who loved him...this feeling reminded him in some ways of his feelings for Mana, but at the same time, these newly discovered feelings were alien to him, so much more than he'd ever experienced, let alone dreamed of. He slowly raised his shimmering argent eyes to meet Kanda's, and when he realized that Kanda had meant it, the boy's fragile mask broke, the samurai held him as he cried his heart out for the first time since Mana had died, seven years before.

His agony, the turmoil of buried, suppressed emotions that lurked beneath the surface, seemed to fade, the dam had burst, and he allowed himself to remain inside the safety of Kanda's arms, curled against the older man like a lost child who had been found at last.

When he least expected it, he had found someone who saw into his heart, despite his best efforts to keep his mask, and instead of tearing him down and leaving him bleeding, a door had been opened, and his broken, frozen heart was given light, from the one who had claimed to hate him the most...at last, he was given something to truly believe in that was different from his life on the frontline of an uncaring war.

He stood one step away from the edge, and at that moment, he turned away, with a new purpose in his thoughts. He may have been broken, and beyond truly fixing, but what was left of him- revered soldier, saint, clown, exorcist, and most of all, the child he was yet, despite the horrors of war and the struggles of his earliest years-yearned to reach out to the samurai.

Neither of them was perfect, but they both acknowledged that, and despite being so different, they were also alike, like Yin and Yang, or a pair of opposing magnets. If Kanda could take the first step towards something more, then Allen could try to meet him halfway. After all, if there was any chance that there hearts could connect, then he wouldn't stop walking forward, with Kanda by his side.

* * *

**6.) All Around Me – Flyleaf**

Allen leaned into the other's embrace, feeling the warmth of his fellow exorcist's skin beneath his fingertips. At this moment, he felt so alive; as though Kanda had awakened something within him that raged for more. In their secret place, it was just the two of them.

Kanda's mouth traced his slender throat as Allen tipped his head back, barely keeping from whimpering in pleasure and pain when the other bit down at the junction of neck and shoulder. After a while, they simply held each other, before Kanda leaned back. His cobalt eyes looked into Allen's silver, and Allen mentally readied himself for another fight.

"Aishiteru, Aren." Kanda whispered, his voice soft and low, and Allen didn't need a translation. The answer was plain within Kanda's eyes, after all; '_I love you_.'

'Is this real? Please, I don't want this to stop...' the white-haired teen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck, bringing their mouths together in a kiss. It began chaste, then became rougher, as his fingers tangled in Kanda's long, midnight hair, the raven-haired growling low in his throat as he tipped Allen's head back, his tongue entering Allen's mouth and beginning a dance within.

When they drew apart, both gasped for breath. Again, they kissed, though this time more slowly, and Allen was on cloud nine. At this moment, all was right in his world, as he and his newfound lover held hands, then reluctantly separated, Kanda looking away in embarrassment while they returned to their respective rooms.

* * *

**7.) Without You– Breaking Benjamin**

Kanda sat in the hotel room that he and Johnny had rented, watching as Johnny attempted to wake the Moyashi. Despite the small scientist's efforts, the boy continued to sleep on, motionless except for the slow, steady breaths that caused his chest to rise and fall beneath the blanket covering his body. Eventually, Johnny left the room to get food, and Kanda hesitantly stood, walking to the bedside and sitting in Johnny's abandoned chair.

Kanda had been searching for the answers, but too late, he realized that he knew all along; Alma had been right in front of him, but it had taken the sacrifice of the boy in front of him to open his eyes. He had lost himself, and Allen had taken the fall. In the end, Kanda was just a broken mess, but he had sworn to himself that he would do his best to save what was left of Allen.

He only had one last chance, and he wouldn't turn his back on the other- he would take his hand and lead him from the dark, even if he was dragged down to fall with him, if he could fix his mistake. He had nothing left to lose, so why not? He understood why Allen had done it- his desire to make others happy, no more and no less.

Kanda clenched his fists, the horror of that moment when he realized that he had turned Allen into his own worst nightmare washing over him again. In that moment, he had forgiven the boy any wrong, real or perceived, that he had inflicted on him, but wanting to forget could never erase the truth that Kanda had been forced to face.

He could not forget how, in the moment that he had stabbed Allen in a fit of rage at the American branch, the ivory skin had darkened to ash as the Noah gained a foothold, and for a brief moment, the malevolent aura had burst from the frail form, lifting the boy into the air as maniacal laughter- so wrong leaving the lips of that innocent boy-echoed and struck harshly in the samurai's ears. He shuddered, and then noticed that Allen was gripping his hand, holding tightly. Kanda smiled to himself, he wouldn't let go.

* * *

**8.) Until the Day I Die – Story of the Year**

Side by side, they fought back, killing akuma after akuma. And just as things looked to be over, one of them, whose eyes had lit with laughter and sadness at the same time, was struck. The bullet's poison was purged, but the wound was bleeding heavily.

"Dammit, Moyashi! Don't you dare die on me, or I'll fucking resurrect you and kill you again!" Kanda growled, as he dragged the younger boy into his lap. He had made the same mistakes as him before, but he would always heal from it. Allen's life was spilling, the crimson blood soaking his shirt as the white-haired boy stirred. Pain-filled silver eyes met his own as Allen coughed, blood coming out of his mouth as the younger teen smiled wryly.

"Wasn't planning on it, BaKanda. I'm not going to die, not like this."

Kanda bit his tongue, feeling tempted to strangle the other. If the idiot had kept his guard up, then he wouldn't be bleeding out at the moment.

"Remember in Matel...our first mission together? You had been nearly killed...you were furious with me, weren't you...we've really screwed some thing up, haven't we?" Allen said, his voice getting fainter by the minute. Kanda realized just then that Allen was dying, no matter how the other denied it. Kanda felt something run down his cheek, and absently swiped it away; a single teardrop rested on his fingertip.

"Reckless idiot...I hate you...why can't you ever be careful, damn you?" Kanda choked out, as Allen's heartbeat was slowing beneath his palm. In desperation, the swordsman drew Mugen across his palm, placing the cut against the wound, praying for the first time in his entire life, that _someone, something_ would listen, that Allen wouldn't bleed to death, after the years they had spent, a part of Kanda would die with the boy.

Slowly, the wound was closing, and Kanda knew that the lotus must have lost a petal or two, but he fervently thanked his healing abilities that his blood contained. If he had to, he would spill his heart for Allen, if it meant that they wouldn't be apart. Until the day they died, they would stay together, Kanda wouldn't let _his_ Moyashi die as long as he lived.

* * *

**9.) New Divide– Linkin Park**

Allen wandered in the dimension of his mind, the sky black and flashing with occasional lightning, the smiling moon missing. After a time, he stood before the same frozen lake, looking down at the shadow of the 14th that smiled at him from the surface. Everything seemed blurred, he couldn't tell how much time had passed since he woke up in this place. It seemed that fate had finally caught up to him-in the end, he was losing, and he could feel it. His own reflection was gone, the 14th was in control. He wanted a reason to believe again, to fight his way back, but all he felt was a distant ache, accompanied by the memory of a pair of cold, blue eyes.

'Is this what I deserve?' Allen wondered to himself, sinking to his knees.

"Moyashi..."

Allen started, and looked up, to see Kanda standing across the lake, looking at him. Allen once again remembered that moment where he had lost control, where he had met the Noah, and then how he had awoken, sending Kanda and Alma to safety through the Ark after he had regained himself. All he could hear in this moment was Kanda's voice.

The memories were washed from his sight as their eyes met, the distance between them seeming to fade to nothing. He could feel the hole in his heart filled, his lonlieness gone as he reached for the other.

The surface of the lake boiled, flooding over the banks. Mist rising around him was reflecting memories that had been abandoned. As the sights and sounds filled his sight, he closed his eyes, hearing the screams and pleads, the accusations, smelling the blood and ashes of the battlefield around him.

"Monster!"

'_No one cares about you_.'

"Noah!"

'_They don't consider you human_.'

"Traitor!"

'_They don't trust you_.'

"It's all your fault!"

_'Give in...let go. To them, you're forsaken, an enemy. Just go to sleep._'

**_"Thank you, Allen Walker."_**

The ground began to give in between them as the flood continued to rise. Every regret between himself and the samurai, every lie, every truth denied, each goodbye, had been a mistake. He couldn't hide from the truth, he had to keep waking, keep his promise.

**_"Don't let that fucking Noah win!"_**

All he could hear was Kanda's voice, urging him to continue, to bridge the distance, to connect the divide and prove to the other exorcist that he wouldn't break his promise not to stop fighting the 14th. Allen ran forward, reaching out his left hand for the other. The world began to fade, a light brightening and washing clean the twisted world of nightmares.

"Oi, Moyashi. Wake up, moron." Kanda growled, his sapphire eyes narrowed at the white-haired teen, who stirred and blinked. Allen sighed and sat up, laughing as he stood and followed Kanda from the room, glad that the divide between them had been closed, even if only a little bit.

* * *

**10.) Dance, Dance – Fall Out Boy**

Kanda watched as across the club, a boy was gyrating to the sound of the song playing, his white hair in a halo around his head. The undulation of the boys slim body was setting a fire in the Japanese teen's blood, giving rise to a hunger that sent tingles down his spine. Before he knew it, he had crossed the dance floor, standing before the other boy, who had stopped and was regarding him with quizzical silver eyes.

"Hello...did you want something?" the teen asked, cocking his head slightly to the side. Kanda swallowed, and gathered his wits.

"Would you dance with me?" he asked, his voice low and quiet. The white-haired boy blinked, then smiled.

"Why not? The next song sounds good." he replied, as a throbbing beat echoed throughout the club. The Japanese teen felt as though he could do this forever, brushing lightly against the other as he spun, the other's eyes flashing when the music picked up. They drew closer, every point of skin contact feeling as though a clawing heat was blazing beneath Kanda's flesh. When the other stopped moving, Kanda blinked slowly from confusion, as the boy pushed his bangs out of his eyes, smiling happily up at him. After a moment, Kanda registered that the music had stopped.

"What's your name? I'm Allen, by the way." the boy said, his voice light and flowing through Kanda's ears like sweet honey.

"Kanda." he barely held back from smacking himself, feeling like an idiot.

"So then, Kanda...what was it you wanted?" the other asked, tilting his head again. Kanda threw his inhibitions aside at that moment, and in a low voice, whispered exactly what he wanted at that moment into the other's ear.

"You."

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I really hope that they weren't that OOC...**

**1. I love this song, it's very sweet and haunting, and it's always reminded me of Kanda.**

**2. This song really makes me think of someone waking up from an intense nightmare, and how the aftermath can leave them terrified and fearful.**

**3. This song always makes me cry...representing the sacrifice of the singer's feelings in order to save another...Allen works very well with this song, in my opinion.**

**4. I have to say, the moment I read chapter 212, I though a bit of this song.**

**5. The entire point of this song was representing how someone who's been hurt before begins to open up to someone, taking the risk of exposing their hurts for the one they love...If either one of them was to suit the song, it wold have to be Allen, considering how closed off Kanda tends to be.**

**6. The overwhelming passion between two lovers...such an intimate moment, ne?**

**7. I honestly wasn't sure which POV to write from, and just followed the course of the song...I surprised myself a bit.**

**8. The situation portrayed in the song, two people who've made their mistakes, and the thoughts of the singer as his friend/comrade/lover lies dying in his arms...a very angsty moment, and it works out, at the very least.**

**9. I really don't know where this one came from...well, I just have to hope that the 14th vs Allen ones aren't boring you.**

**10. The only AU one, it sticks out a bit, and I have to admit, Kanda is a bit OOC...oh well.**

**So, comments appreciated, flames will be fed to Calcifer. Click the review button...you know you want to! Bye!**


End file.
